Hangover Story
by Chocoerz
Summary: Apa yang terjadi semalam? /NamJin/Namjoon/Seokjin/Jungkook/BTS. Bxb


Semuanya terlihat berputar ketika Namjoon membuka mata dan isi perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Dengan cepat Namjoon berlari menuju toilet untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ada di perutnya, semua yang mampu dikeluarkan Namjoon.

 _Bad hangover_..

Namjoon mendesah lega ketika perutnya terasa stabil. Namun merasa heran ketika pelipis kanannya terasa sangat sakit. Diiringi perasaan panik, Namjoon berjalan mendekati cermin.. dan merasa terkejut ketika mendapati memar keunguan hinggap di pelipis kanannya. Tidak heran pelipisnya terasa sakit, tapi kenapa bisa?

"Seokjin.." Namjoon memanggil _istrinya_ , sosok yang mungkin saja tahu apa yang terjadi padanya semalam. Tapi Seokjin tidak ada. Biasanya Seokjin akan duduk di ranjang pukul sepuluh pagi di hari libur untuk menyambut Namjoon yang baru bangun. Sekarang pukul setengah sebelas, Namjoon seharusnya mendapati Seokjin di ranjang.

 _Oh tidak.. apa yang terjadi semalam?!_

Namjoon mencoba meraih kepingan ingatan semalam. Dia minum dengan teman-temannya untuk merayakan dirinya yang memenangkan tender senilai tujuh triliun, _lalu.. apa?_ Sakit kepala yang dirasakan Namjoon bertambah ketika dia tidak kunjung mendapatkan rentetan kejadian yang terjadi setelahnya.

Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk semalam? Jadi Seokjin.. pergi..

"Astagaaa!" tangan Namjoon menjambak rambutnya sendiri. _Apa yang terjadi semalam?! Dimana Seokjin?!_ Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Seokjin? Tapi Namjoon masih berpakaian walaupun pakaian kerjanya sudah diganti dengan piyama. Bukankah itu berarti Seokjin yang menggantinya? Karena tidak mungkin putranya yang masih berusia enam tahun mengganti pakaiannya. Jadi, Seokjin pergi setelah mengganti pakaiannya?

Demi apapun jika Seokjin pergi karena dirinya yang.. macam-macam, Namjoon akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sekujur tubuh Namjoon lemas seketika. Dia jatuh terduduk meratapi nasib buruknya. _Apa yang terjadi semalam?_ Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan yang memburu otak Namjoon.

Tapi jika Seokjin pergi.. apa putra mereka turut dibawa?

Namjoon segera berlari ke bawah dan langsung menuju kamar putranya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Jungkook? Jungkook?!"

"Di ruang makan, _Dad!"_

Beban yang menindih Namjoon terasa sedikit berkurang ketika putranya menyahut dan tanpa membuang waktu, Namjoon bergegas menghampiri putranya.

"Hai jagoan." Namjoon menyapa hangat, berusaha menyingkirkan segala rasa takut yang menyerang sekarang dari cara bicaranya pada putranya.

"Hai _Dad._ " si kecil membalas dengan senyum manis sarat akan kerinduan. Maklum, sudah seminggu ini Namjoon tidak pulang. Namjoon membalas senyum putranya senormal yang dia bisa. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat karena ketakutan dan itu membuat Namjoon merasa senyumnya terlihat begitu aneh untuk putranya.

"Tadi _Mom_ pergi, tapi _Mom_ meninggalkan _sandwich_ untuk _Dad_." jari telunjuk gemuk Jungkook menunjuk piring plastik biru dengan roti yang diisi berbagai isian kesukaan Namjoon. Lalu si kecil menyodorkan piring berwarna merah dengan isi yang sama pada Namjoon, " _Mom_ juga membuatkan satu untukku, tapi _Dad_ tahu _sadwich_ itu bukan kesukaanku. Bisa _Dad_ buatkan untukku semangkuk sereal?"

 _Mom pergi dan meninggalkan sandwich_..

Namjoon meraih piring biru berisi _sandwich_ nya dan menemukan _sticky note_ di atasnya.

 **Menuju rumah mama**

 **-Istrimu**

Rumah mama, rumah keluarga Namjoon.

" _Dad?_ "

"Y-ya, tunggu sebentar jagoan."

Rumah keluarganya bisa menunggu Namjoon rasa. Jika memang ada masalah, mungkin beberapa tamparan menunggu Namjoon di sana. Tidak apa, putranya lebih layak untuk diurus terlebih dahulu.

 _Tapi apa yang terjadi semalam?_

Apa dirinya bercumbu dengan pelacur di _club_? Atau berlaku kasar pada Seokjin? Rasanya dua hal itu adalah yang paling mungkin terjadi untuk sekarang. Tapi mungkin Jungkook tahu jawabannya.

"Hei, jagoan. Apa.. apa kau tahu yang terjadi pada _Dad_ semalam? Kau tahu.. mungkin hal-hal bodoh?" Namjoon bertanya sembari menuangkan sereal ke mangkuk merah kesukaan Jungkook.

"Ya, _Dad_ melakukan hal bodoh."

Jantung Namjoon berdebar cepat mendengar jawaban Jungkook. "B-b-benarkah? H-hal seperti a-apa?"

" _Dad_ berjalan seperti _zombie_ dan ketika _Mom_ mau membantu, _Dad_ menolak dan meracau tidak jelas. Lalu _Dad_ menabrak dinding dengan keras saat _Dad_ akan masuk ke kamar."

 _Ah.. pantas pelipisku memar._

"Lalu saat _Mom_ ingin mengganti baju _Dad, Dad_ mendorong _Mom_ dan berteriak seperti orang aneh."

Namjoon semakin gugup, botol susu di tangannya bahkan bergetar. "A-apa yang _Dad_ katakan saat itu?"

Namjoon dengan cepat menuang susu ke dalam mangkuk sereal Jungkook dan duduk di samping putranya, menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Aah! _Dad_ bilang.. _Jangan sentuh aku! Aku sudah memiliki anak dan istri! Aku mencintai dan menyayangi mereka! Pergilah!_ Lalu _Mom_ tampak senang setelahnya, bahkan _Mom_ memperbolehkan aku makan biskuit sebelum tidur. _Dad_ tahu kan _Mom_ sangat ketat tentang _snack_ malam.."

Namjoon tidak menghiraukan _ocehan_ Jungkook tentang betapa _kejam_ nya Seokjin karena tidak memperbolehkannya makan _snack_ di malam hari. Hatinya begitu lega ketika tahu tidak hal buruk yang terjadi semalam, hanya beberapa hal konyol yang tidak sengaja Namjoon lakukan karena mabuk.

" _Dad,_ _Mom_ bilang _Dad_ harus mengobati memar di pelipis _Dad."_

Dan Namjoon menuruti perkataan Jungkook. Dia melangkah menuju lemari obat di ruang keluarga untuk mengambil gel dingin yang biasanya Seokjin balurkan di memar Namjoon ataupun Jungkook. Ketika menutup pintu lemari, mata Namjoon mendapati _sticky note_ tertempel di pintu lemari yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Senyumnya mengembang setelah membaca kertas itu dan Namjoon bersumpah, setelah ini dia akan membawa anak dan _istri_ nya berlibur ke Hawaii.

.

.

.

 **Hei Joon, hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa semalam tingkahmu benar-benar konyol, tapi kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta kembali padamu.**

 **Oh ya, aku pergi ke rumah mama untuk membantu mama menata ulang kebunnya.**

 **Kurasa Jungkook sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam, jadi jangan lupa mengobati memarmu, oke? Aku juga mencintai dan menyayangimu!**

 **Kecup dan peluk -istrimu**

.

.

.

 **END**

Oneshot untuk menghibur kalian :)

Maaf kalau ada typo :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


End file.
